One Bullet at a Time
by SentinelSucksAss
Summary: Sophie Witwicky and her older brother Sam get a Camaro not realizing how the battered car would change everyones lives.
1. Chapter 1

_World War II. Hmmm, what was the cause? Wait! Is that a bazooka? Those things are sweet! Stop it Sophie! Focus, cause of World War II..._

My eyes bored onto the paper on my desk in front of me. They slowly drifted to the picture of an American soldier in World War II firing a bazooka at who knows what. Behind him, a soldier had a smaller version of the bazooka, known as an M72 LAW. Those were pretty hot too. I needed to focus!

"RING! RING!" the sound of the bell screeched in my ear. And students started to pass their papers over to Ms. Ward, my history teacher. When my paper was in her hands, she looked down at it and frowned, as she noticed that the guns in the black and white picture that had been printed next to the questions, had been labeled. Only five questions had been answered.

"Not proud Miss Witwicky," Ms. Ward mumbled then shooed me away with her hand. The old hag could care less about me. As I walked out in the hall, a kid shouldered past me and made me drop my books. "Hey!" I snapped, the boy turned on his heel looked at me, then shrugged and tried to walk away, until I grabbed him by the shirt collar and slugged him good in the nose.

He groaned and fell to the ground, kids walked past me in silence and watched pitfully at the kid I had just beat up. The guy was probably shocked that a twelve year old girl had just slugged him good, I could see purple growing on his cheek.

A smirk slipped out my mouth, he would get better so what did it matter? I walked out the school onto a trail that lead to my house. Soon enough I was there, dad was waiting in his car.

"Were gonna be late to pick up your brother! Where were ya?" he snapped. I simply sighed and walked into the green old school convertable that dad for some reason, appreciated. He took my backpack and tossed it in the back seat, then we were off to Sam's school, Tranquility High. The most lame, boring, simple school on the Earth. In the most lame, boring, simple suburb area on the face of the Earth.

**Sam**

"All right Mr. Witwicky! You're up," Mr. Hosney, my social studies teacher, boomed out of boredom. The genealogy project was lame if you asked me. Mr. Hosney said it was district requirement though. I ran up to the front of the class and started dumping ancient tools on to the presentation desk. Then looked up at a half-asleep Mr. Hosney. He nodded at me as in to say, "Get it over with now."

My eyes shifted down at the table for a seond, only to feel a rubber band slap against my neck. The class erupted into smirks. "Hey! Who did that? Who did that? Rules! Remember rules," Mr. Hosney snapped, carelessly, then plopped back into his chair. He nodded at me again, and I looked up at the class of utterly bored students.

"So...for my genealogy report, I picked my great-great-grandfather Captain Archibald Witwicky. One of the first guys to ever to sail north of the Arctic Circle," I said, like I was actually intrested in the project. My eyes drifted to the back of the class to see the school jock, Trent DeMarco, lean over and whisper most likely, a harsh comment into my dream girl, Mikaela Banes', ear.

She smiled slightly, then went back to pretending to focus on my project. I tried to ignore it, then went on. I grabbed a beaten up map of the Arctic Circle and pointed to the middle of it, "So yeah, that's pretty cool. Um-" I looked down at the presentation table,"These are some of the tools from nineteenth-century seaman," I ignored the giggles, and continued to pull up ancient tools, "This here is the quadrant. Worth about seventy-five bucks today. This one is called the sextant-" more giggles, "-a steal at fifty bucks. Great Colombus Day gift, also would look great on your desk," as I spoke, my hand moved from object to object, then I picked up the cracked glasses.

"And these are my grandfather's glasses. They see pretty cool things. The price is negotiable-" but then Hosney interuppted, "Are you going to sell me his liver? Mr. Witwicky, this isn't show and sell, this is the eleventh grade. Plus I don't think your grandfather would be particularly proud if he saw you selling his stuff," he sighed. Usually, that dissaproving tone was intimidating, but I decided to speak up, "I know, This is going to my car fund. I take PayPal or cold hard cash is reasonable too-" I started, "SAM!" Mr. Hosney began.

"Right. Sorry, anyways, when he came back he went blind and crazy and started drawing these strange symbols," I said, holding an even more beat up newspaper and pointing to scribbles of strange symbols on the old printing. Then the bell rang for the end of school. As my classmates walked past me, I yelled out prices, "Fifty? Forty! THIRTY!" I pleaded, "SAM!" Hosney snapped.

Mr. Hosney bellowed out his favorite goodbye, "Might be a pop quiz tommorow! Might NOT be a pop quiz tommorrow!"

Soon, the class was empty as I started to toss the tools into my bag. As soon as I was done with that, I put on an innocent grin and walked up to Mr. Hosney, "So, what's my grade?" I asked, usually something I wouldn't bring up, but I needed to know today. If I got an A on this there would be car shopping for me. If dad decided to be generous maybe he would get me a Cadillac, or a Mercedes, or even a Porsche!

Mr. Hosney groaned boredly, "I'd say, a solid B minus," My innocent face fell to total shock, "B minus," I choked. All those hours of polishing, cleaning, and even fixing those ancient tools, were for a B minus?

"You were _hocking_ your grandfather's crap in my class-" he started, but I interuppted out of anger, "Mr. Hosney listen! Look out the window," my finger pointed to my dad who was parked in front of the school with my little sister Sophie, next to him biting her nails out of boredom.

Hosney rolled his eyes, "The man in that car is my father, and the girl is my innocent little sister who was so excited to go car shopping. But my dad had requirements, he had looked me in the eye and said, 'Son, I'm gonna buy you a car. But I need two thousand dollars and three As,' your B minus-" My hands made an explosion motion, "-Dream gone," I snapped. Mr. Hosney leaned back in his chair and rolled his eyes.

Now I was getting desperate, "Just think...what would Jesus do?"

**Sophie**

My teeth were now chewing my skin. What was taking Sam so long.

Soon enough, good old Sam was running out the tall brick building holding up a paper screaming, "IT'S AN A! IT'S AN A!" I was happy for him, but seriously, I was feeling temporarily embrassed to believe I was related to the geek. He nearly pushed me in the back seat and I tweeked, then punched the jerk in the shoulder. Sam looked back at me as he took my spot in the car and pinched me in the knee. Soon, we were hitting eachother abusively.

"Hey! Break it up!" dad snapped, Sam was off me and went right back in the front seat, my eyes glaring daggers at the douche bag. Then Sam proudly showed his review paper to dad. It had a scribbled out B minus and then a shaky A minus right next to it.

Dad sighed, "It's an A minus, but it's still an A!" Sam piped up in defense quickly.

"It's an A," he replied sadly. I lifted an eyebrow at Sam.

"You didn't,"

"I did,"

"No,"

"Yup,"

"Why?"

"Only way sis!" Sam said, giving me a noogy on the top of my head. Had he really used me and _Jesus_ for a ticket to a stupid car? He had done it with dad once. I was about five and Sam was ten. We were in Target and the 'runts were protesting against getting Sam a fifty dollar Legos Star Wars ship, and Sam had first said that I would want to play with it to, while I had been in the back of the isle shooting a Barbie that mom gave me, with a plastic pistol, dad told Sam that was bullshit, then Sam went religious and asked what Jesus would do.

Dad fell for it. After about a week the Lego ship was forgotten, and the little Lego people that had come with it soon became my BB gun targets.

Anyways, dad started the car quickly and we were off to vehicle shopping. My dad is pretty awesome, like at that moment when he pulled a trick on Sam and decided to drive through a Porsche dealer lot. Sam's mouth formed into a glowing, happy, really excited smile. Did he really believe that there was such thing as a four thousand dollar Porsche? Or had dad not told him how much money he was putting in this whole shinannigans? And didn't Sam know how cheap dad was? He bought twenty percent of our groceries from the freaking dollar store!

"Oh god. You gotta be kidding me!" Sam cheered happily. From the corner of my eye, I spotted an old yellow and black striped Chevy Camaro driving around the displayed Porsche cars as if choosing which one to get, or maybe it was waiting for somebody...

Dad's stupendous laugh made me break my concentration, and I looked at him, "I am. You're not getting a Porsche," he chuckled. A laugh flowed out my mouth and Sam glared at the two of us, "That's not funny," he muttered. I was nearly ready to roll out the car of laughter, but held that much in.

"I...Ha! I can't believe you fell for that! Don't you know how cheap dad is?" I choked. Dad swung around and glared at me. My mouth shut and suddenly, I gained an intrest in the sky.

But then I could hear the rusty engine of the old Camaro, and spotted it going around us and parking quietly next to a dusty Volkswagon Bug that had a sticker on it's windshield that said, "EXTRA CLEAN!" which shocked me. We drove into the used car dealing lot, which a sign notified that it was called, "Bolivia's Auto Resale" in crappy cursive.

A man was standing at the entrance dressed in clown suit that had seen better days. On the man's face was smeared face paint. I felt bad for the guy personally. He held a sign that said, "CHEAP WHEELS 4 U" which was just sad. We parked in front of an old fashioned gas pump and Sam snapped out of true fury.

We got out the car and stood in front of a set of two cars that had probably been pretty sweet in the eighties, but now were just pieces of shit.

"This place? Nonononono! I thought you would buy me half a car dad! Not half a piece of crap!" Sam exploded, so he had known dad's part of the bargain. "Well when I was your age I would've been happy just to have had four wheels and an engine," dad lectured. Sam kept on complaining.

My mind drifted from them and I decided to go check out the Camaro. I hadn't seen anybody walk out of it or anything, so curiosity got the best of me. As I walked over to the car, an ostrich stuck it's head out of a fence that had sign over it that said, "BOLIVIA'S PETTING ZOO" in five year old hand writing. A gasp choked out my mouth, but I quickly continued running off to the Camaro.

Finally, when I got there, the car seemed like it had had better days, like the man's clown suit. It was dented in multiple areas, the paint was chipped everywhere, and there was a window that was cracked. For some reason, I felt pitty for the battered up car. It seemed tough and worthy for a strong person.

But then I realized the car was empty. But how? I had just seen it drive around. A shiver went up my spine, but curiosity was still heavy inside me and I opened the driver's door then sat in the crusty leather seat. The horn was caked in mud and instead of a Chevy symbol, there was some sort of face. My thumb started to try rubbing off the dirt for a more clear sight of it, but suddenly, the radio turned on and Tom Cruise's voice snapped at me, "Get out!" Mission Impossible?

Suddenly, I could hear a hefty voice talking about cars picking drivers and something about bonds. Immediately, I jumped in the back seat and pressed against the back of the driver's seat. I started believing the car was alive. Or atleast had some sort of personality. Because the door opened and somebody hopped in the driver's seat.

A grunt went halfway out of my throat, the rest I thankfully held back, but suddenly, the seat jerked an inch or two forward thankfully. Sam gasped in shock for a second. Sam?

Oh yeah. Sam. My head popped up into the front seat, and Sam yelped in shock. "Hi! You should get this car!" I nearly shouted. Suddenly, a slightly plump man with a small sun hat looked through an open door and eyed me, "Who are you?" Sam looked at me, then the fat guy, me, fat guy, "My little bitch of a sister," he grumbled. My elbow plunged into Sam's ribs and he let out an irritated grunt.

"Where did you come from?" chubby said. My eyebrow lifted, "My mom's stomach. You?" I smirked. Dad was next to Chubby in minutes glaring at me, "Please excuse my daughter for trespassing the cars, plus, her attitude," Dad glared at me, "Sophie, this is Bobby Bolivia, the owner of this-"

"Dump? Mr. Bolivia. Do you notice how mistreated your cars are? For example. This Camaro is used yes? But right now, it looks also abused and you couldn't even care to even replace the cracked windshield? Or maybe should I note your miserable worker?" my hand pointed to the clown, "He will get a heat stroke because you were too cruel and greedy to let him walk around in a normal pair of clothes!" I snapped. Bolivia gawked, and I felt a hand wrap around my mouth.

"What she means is that she's stoned or something," Sam snapped, as I struggled out of his grip, then bit him. My braces helped a lot.

Dad and Bolivia started talking about stubborn ass teenagers and all that other shit. Then dad popped the question, me and Sam swung around.

"How much?" Bolivia eyed the Camaro for a second, then muttered something about his "mammy" then announced loudly, "Well, considering the semi-classic nature of the vehichle, slick wheels and custom paint job-" Sam ticked, "The paints faded!"

"Yeah, but it's custom," Bolivia shot back.

"Custom faded?"

"What do you expect for your first car? FIVE THOUSAND DOLLARS!" Bolivia boomed. Dad sighed and shook his head. Me and Sam looked at eachother in pure shock. "Sorry, nothing over four thousand dollars," dad replied.

Bolivia eyed us, "Okay kid, out of the car,"

"Nonono, you said cars pick their drivers!" Sam snapped. Wow, Sam believed he was chosen by a beat up Camaro? Just wow.

"Well sometimes cars pick a driver with a cheap father," Bolivia muttered. I nearly lunged at the guy in anger but Sam grabbed my arm and shook his head. Sam sighed and got out the drivers seat, I was about to open the passenger door, but suddenly, it locked as if to say it wanted me to stay. I tried to crawl out the driver's seat, but Sam didn't notice me and slammed the door shut, angrily.

The passenger door suddenly flung open and slammed against the Volkswagon Bug, denting the "extra clean" car. Then, I realized Bolivia had been in it.

"You alright?" dad asked, seeming to really not care. Bolivia nodded, "MANNY! COME OVER HERE AND FIX THIS BABY UP!" then he got out and eyed another car. A gasp escaped my mouth as I noticed radios tuner and volume knobs started twisting, until the radio was saying simething rather fuzzy, like,"We don't need your manny," but I really couldn't tell. Suddenly, the volume became ear shattering, and I ducked down plugging my ears, expecting the windows to shatter.

The sound of glass breaking and car alarms going off erupted in my ear along with the disgusting radio sound. I poked my head up to see Bolivia looking scarcely at all his precious cars, every single one of them had broken windows, flat tires, and alarms going off...except for the Camaro. Then I knew, the car wasn't normal. It had to be alive or something.

"Thank you," I whispered, placing my hand on the dashboard. Bolivia whimpered for a second. He knew we couldn't buy anything but the Camaro now, "Four thousand!" he announced, holding up four shaky fingers.

"Smart car," I chuckled.


	2. Siblings

So first thing was first, the Camaro was not normal. My mind kept on replaying the whole shinnanigans that had happened.

Car had told me to get out through a Mission Impossible clip on it's radio. Car made sure Sam wouldn't crush me when I was hiding. Car had dented "extra clean" Volkswagon Bug. Car destroyed all other cars with shrieky volume on radio. Now the Camaro belonged to Sam.

When we were home, Sam went straight for his room. I went straight for mine.

So, I sort of have this secret. Call me crazy, I could care less. But most teens have addictions to cigarettes or alcohol. But nope. Not me. I'm addicted to guns. Yes. Guns. When I was nine, my grandpa took me to the forest to shoot pumpkins with a revolver and a 700 SPS rifle. The minute I pulled the trigger on the beautiful artillery, I was hooked. But dad saw my crazed love and never let me go to grandpa's house again.

But my addiction was rather strong, almost druggish. So, I broke into a pawn shop one night and stole a P22 pistol. Small and simple, I took it out shooting to a deep forest that was about a mile from my house. Soon it was a .45 ACP pistol. The stealing hadn't started until I was eleven. Anyways, like I did everyday after school, I started to polish the P22 that was under my matress.

Anyways, as soon as I was done with that, I decided it was time to tell Sam about my belief of the posessed Camaro. When I walked in to his room, Sam totally freaked and made his "scared face" it's funny looking actually, he has the face of a sad clown without face paint, then add a few double chins, cause he leans back, then you gotta conctipated looking Samuel, with his handsome scared face.

"What have I told you about KNOCKING?" Sam snapped. A light chuckle escaped my mouth from Sam's scared face, then I went back to buisness, "Sam, I'm your little sister. I do the opposite of everything you say. Anyways, we need to talk about the car," I replied. Sam lifted an eyebrow as if I was crazy, "You sound like mom when you talk like that," was all he could say.

I smirked, then continued, "Aren't you a little suspicious of the Camaro? I mean come on? As soon as the Bolivia guy says you can't buy it and you close the driver door, the passenger door opens by it self and 'BOOM!' the car next to it gets dented. Bolivia moves on to a new car, and suddenly, the windows of all the cars in the lot shatter, except for the Camaro. Is that the least bit suspicious to you?" I said.

"Like maybe it's possesed or something?" I added. Sam stared at me for a few seconds, then burst out laughing. My eyes slitted into daggers at my older brother. Soon tears were coming out his eyes, and then Sam's face turned serious and he stared at me again, "You know, I kinda think that is actually something YOU did. I mean, cars don't get possesed, Sophie. Like the passenger door hitting the car next to it? That was probably you. YOU were the one in the passenger seat,"

"The passenger door was locked, and how do you explain the exploding windows," I whipped right back at my brother. He was silent for a second, then our Chiuahah, Mojo, came barking and limping in the room with his back leg in a cast. Sam gave me a two second glare then plopped in his swivel chair and logged onto his eBay account. His username was _ladiesman217_. Sam is like any average teenage boy.

Obsessed with aneroxic nude models, bikini models, and a very popular girl in his school, Mikaela Banes. I had seen her in his year book. She really was quite pretty. Something that lots of girl's paid millioons of dollars to look like. Flowing wavy black hair, nice olive skin, ocean blue eyes, pearly whites that were perfectly straight, and naturally cherry red lips that weren't to huge or thin. But of course, Sam being as perverted as he was focused on her perfectly tight stomach and boobs. I always warned my brother that focusing on THOSE parts of the body weren't going to get him anywhere with the school beauty he had known since before I was born.

Of course though, Sam didn't listen. To make matters worse, if Sam were ever to take home any girl, especially into his jungle room, he would have to take down the swimsuit model posters that for some reason the parents didn't notice. Anyways, as soon as he did that, Mojo started to bark some more and Sam flung his arms up in irritation.

"Sophie, could you please go get Mojo's pain pills?" Sam groaned. I rolled my eys, then went under Sam's desk full of Great-Great Grandpa Witwicky's treasures that Sam was trying to sell to upgrade his car, or maybe just fix the old Camaro he had now. The specticles caught my eye, I could've sworn that something, like a skeleton or something, was squirming around in the glass of the specs.

My fingers wrapped around the cracked glasses, then Mojo barked and I snatched his pain pills quickly with the glasses and tossed them up to Sam.

He walked up to our crazed thing and popped the lid off, "Alright, this is the last one," Sam swore, Mojo started to crunch up the pills, "That dog is a crackhead," I smirked. Sam and I had these rare moments where we actually agreed with eachother, this was one of them. He nodded as I got out from under the table.

I grabbed a magnifying glass and put it to the glass of the lenses.

Little symbols with swirly lines, dots, and other distorted lines, that were see through, wiggled around on the cracks of the glasses.

"OH MY GOD!" I nearly screamed. Sam swung around and looked at me, "Are you okay?" my head nearly swung off as I shook it "no" very violently, Sam lifted an eyebrow and observed the specticles, he didn't seem to notice anything and shrugged. Then he looked at me, "I've got the car, now I gotta get the girl,"

"Mikaela?"

"Yup,"

"Stop staring at her boobs,"

"How do you know I do that? I mean, what makes you think I do that?"

A sigh escaped my mouth and my arms motioned to what felt like the millions of bikini model posters pasted on my brother's wall. He groaned and said,"Rome wasn't built in a day," a grin curled at my lips and I nodded.

Sam started squirting mouth wash in his mouth about twenty times. Then a disgusting load of calogne. I coughed and covered my mouth and nose. He rolled his eyes, then lightly spiked his shaved curly head. Soon my brother was looking like the dork I loved and hated, except he smelt really bad of Chocolate Axe.

Quickly, I grabbed a Hershey's bar on the desk and started to eat it. Sam stole a bite, then I quickly finished it before he could steal another one.

"I gotta go. No stealing any more of my chocolate," Sam announced. Sure, my brother was annoying as hell, but he really was my only friend. "Where?" I asked, my face falling. Sam rolled his eyes,"There's a party at the lake. You can't come, no girl will want me to take them home if you were with me."

My eyes shrunk and my hands balled up to fists,"But they will if Miles comes?" I snapped. Sam looked down uncomfortabally, then ran off with Mojo following him.

He had never mentioned it, but I knew Sam's douche-bag-thats-more-perverted-then-my-brother friend came with him every where. Quickly, I ran out of the house to the Camaro.

"GRASS!" dad snapped. I ignored him and went inside the car, then, I lowered my head to the radio, "Uh, car, could you please do me a favor and, like, zoom past Miles' house? Or break down in the middle of the road...yeah! Do that! Then as soon as Miles get's out of you...run for it! But make sure Sam is still in there," I pleaded. "Sure thing partner," a cowboy's voice crackled on the Camaro's radio. I grinned, "Thanks!" I squealed.

**A/N: I know this is hella boring right now. But I promise action is coming your way!**


	3. I get in a Fight with a Cop

Sam's finger thudded against the drivers window and I looked up at my brother and held up one finger. A finger no person is a fan of. He did it right back at me. I rolled my eyes and walked out the car.

"The car and me agree you shouldn't bring Miles," I announced. In the distance, I could hear mom and dad chuckling. Mojo barked.

"Whatever, good bye Sophie," Sam sighed, then walked in the car. While he started it mom said her goodbye, "Be back by eleven Sam! And for the love of God drive safely!" the engine was loud so she had to do her squeaky yell. Suddenly, a giant black cloud puffed out of the Camaro's engine, covering the back yard. Mom gasped in shock, dad ignored it like nothing was going on. Then, the Camaro was gone.

"You are SO CHEAP," mom complained to dad. He didn't seem to care, "It's his first car. It's supposed to be that way," he announced.

"I like it," I replied, dad looked back at me and grinned. Soon, I was back in the house, plopped on the coach playing Modern Warfare on the XBOX 360 feeling very bored as I shot terrorist and animated blood splattered on my screen. Mojo came in barking. My head tipped back in agony, this dog knew how to drive me nuts.

Finally, I grabbed my BB gun pistol that had been sitting next to me on the couch, and aimed it right at the Chihuahua, Mojo knew very much about it since that was the reason for the cast on his leg. He looked down, shut up, then ran off with his tail between his legs. After that, I ran up to my room and lifted up the mattress grabbing the P22. Then, I hopped out the window that lead to the front yard. My parents were still in the back yard bickering about the path dad had built on the garden.

As I was walking, an F22 flew in the sky above me. Those jets could easily destroy a small town. A shiver went up my spine, but I ignored it and walked triumphantly toward the forest where I buried some rifles.

I could hear boys smirking and the smell of smoke plugged up my nose. I coughed a few times and the smirking boys went silent. Soon, I found them, cigarettes in their lips, maybe a year or two older then me. I was short for my age so I probably looked ten even though I was twelve.

"You know it's illegal to smoke at your age, or are you just a bunch of short little dicks with no life?" I snapped. The boys suddenly glared at me,"Since when do little nine year olds have the right to boss us around?" one of the boys smirked. He had a mop of blond and brown hair covering his strong acne, while his friend had a thick patch of curly red hair on top of his head.

"First of all, I'm twelve. Second of all, this is MY forest. Lastly, I had the right to boss you around since I gotta gun," I replied. The boys nearly fell to the ground laughing so hard. They were probably expecting me to have some sort of BB gun or something.

"I'll show you a gun sweet cheeks," the boy with curly hair chuckled, pulling out a shined 9 mm. I chuckled, then pulled out my P22 from inside my coat. The boys gawked, then the one holding the gun cocked his to "shoot".

Not good, immediately, I pulled the trigger on my gun and the boys freaked. Then the one with the curly head tried to shoot me, quickly, I ran behind a tree and took heavy breaths. When suddenly, I could hear a siron.

I had chosen this forest because it was so sound proof. How could any one hear the gun shots? Or was the cop just passing by? I bit my bottom lip, then walked over to the cop putting down my pistol. The man in the car wasn't looking at me. In fact, he looked sort of possessed.

"The gun. Um, it's just air soft. Pumpkins ya know? But uh, there were some young guys in the forest smoking. UNDER AGE smoking," I said nervously to the cop. He ignored me for a second. Then backed up and dissapeared for a second. My knees fell to the ground in relief. But instincts told me that it wasn't time to relax.

Quickly, I got up as the sound of the sirens erupted in my ear, and suddenly, the cop was back driving top speed. Right at me! A scream flowed out my mouth to a pitch that I didn't even know was human, soon, I started running for my life. Suddenly, I could feel the warm metal of the cop car thud against my back and my body flew away.

I grunted, then rolled over, only to see the cop car right in front of me. I gasped and backed up as the head lights started to shift and slowly form into spikes, in the middle of the spikes, formed a what seemed to be a tiny light. It beamed in my eye, like literally in the middle of my iris! I lifted my hand so it would stop shining in my eyes, all that did was make the light scan my finger tips.

All of a sudden, the headlights went back into the sockets of the car and the cop inside disappeared. Literally evaporated out of thin air. Then, the cop car started to shift gears and turn doors, soon enough, a huge black and white robot with a cannon attached to it was standing in front of me. It roared. I screamed.

The adrenaline helped pick my feet up and quickly, I was off running once again. But the...thing, caught me! He literally grabbed me and slammed me to the ground and his hand transformed into a chain saw. A chain saw that was right above my head.

"WHERE IS LADIESMAN217?" the robot cop roared. Ladiesman217? Sam's eBay name?

"Suh...Sam?" was all I could reply.

"WHERE IS LADIESMAN217? WHERE ARE CAPTAIN WITWICKY'S GLASSES?" the robot snapped.

"I-I don't know," I stuttered. Then, quickly, I grabbed my pistol and shot him in the eye. The robot roared and and got distracted for a few seconds. I savored those few seconds and escaped from his crazy-strong grip. Soon I was running home screaming with an evil cop car chasing me, wanting nothing but blood.


	4. Bumblebee the Camaro

My feet had never flown so fast. Quickly, they slid to turn into a car that was in a drive way. The cop transformed and flattened the car with his foot. As soon as that happened, I was up and running down a street with houses, only five houses until mine. Four. Three. Two.

SAM! The bright yellow Camaro pulled into the driveway.

"SAM!" I screamed, as the cop looked like a cop again. God dammit, now we were both going to die! All of a sudden, the cop screeched to a stop only bumping my back, making me fall forward scarcely. The Camaro's alarm came alive, going crazy with beeps, screeches, and I could've sworn it buzzed something, "Autobots!"

What the hell was an Autobot? Sam looked at me in shock, then, ran to the Camaro and locked it so it's alarms would stop going crazy. The cop squealed around, just missing from flattening my body with the killer tires as it dissapeared down the road.

Then Sam walked up to me, "What in THE HELL just happened?" Sam snapped. My face fell, no hug, no,'Are you okay?', just a snap. Tears streamed down my face, I thought Sam cared. He looked at me in pity and placed a hand on my shoulder, then looked at my cheek, "What happened?" he asked a little more softly.

Sam placed a hand on my cheek, then I could feel a nice cut. Probably just a beating from getting chased by the stupid cop robot.

"I don't think you should go shooting at that forest any more," Sam chuckled. Oh, did I forget to mention, that pretty much me and Sam know everything about eachother, there was no secrets between us. Even though we hated eachother, we were about the best of friends. My head rotated into a nod.

Quickly, I peaked at the Camaro as Sam started to walk off. I ran up to it then hopped in the drivers seat. Wait, hadn't Sam locked it? This car just got more and more suspicious. My eye caught the steering wheel, Sam had rubbed the mud off the symbol that had been on the horn. It was a face. A sort of robotic face with hollow eyes. Had the cop stopped chasing me because of the Camaro.

"Wait here!" I snapped at my big brothers car, then ran into the house and grabbed a blanket and pillow. The Camaro was like bad robot repellent, because as soon as it was home, the cop was gone. I decided that I had to stay as close as possible to it. Even if it meant having to sleep inside it. As I was zooming down the stairs, dad grabbed me by the shoulder, "Where are you going Sophie?" he snapped.

I stayed staring away from him, I didn't want dad to see my beat up face. "I was wondering if I could camp outside tonight? Like...the backyard," from the corner of my eye, I could see dad grinning.

"Okay kiddo. You go do that," dad replied. Quickly, I ran outside back to the Camaro. I laid the blanket out on the back seat then threw the pillow at the end. Gee, I hoped the car wouldn't mind. If a giant alien robot that had spinning chain saw was scared of some beat up Camaro, then I was going to take a chance with sleeping in the car.

**0300 HOURS**

The sound of an engine starting, seaped in my ear. My head swung up and I looked at the steering wheel start to turn by itself. Suddenly, the car was moving. Going out the drive way. All of a sudden, I could hear Sam screaming.

"Wait, let my brother come," I pleaded. The car ignored me. That made me a little mad. Soon, we were driving down the road, when the Camaro took a sharp right. And I mean a SHARP right, my whole body toppled to the other side of the car. My head swung around to see Sam riding his bike after us. He was on the phone. Oh no.

About ten minutes later we were at some old junk yard, that we passed sometimes while going downtown. The Camaro was old, but damn it could move fast!

We broke right through a fence and in the junk yard before a long freight train came. Freight trains were usually a mile long, so Sam would have to wait a while before coming over, because I could see it was also going about ten miles an hour...not even.

The Camaro drove into a big clean space in the junk yard. Which was rare to see in a place like this. Then the drivers door opened. I got out, then rolled my eyes over to the Camaro.

Wait...the doors were rotating, the tires rotated right under the beat up Chevy. Oh no. The Camaro was just like the cop...had the cop stopped because the Camaro was a leader or something? He did his final formations, then a giant yellow robot was standing right in front of me. No wonder! Oh no. Now I definately was going to die! My mouth opened to let out a scream, but the robot quickly grabbed me into his thick metal fingers, but didn't attempt to break my bones like the cop had. Instead...it...he, I think, placed another finger on my mouth and made some fuzzy shooshing sound through a stereo that was placed where a mouth should have been on the robot's face.

He seemed much softer at handling victims then the cop. Slowly he placed me down, then tapped a little symbol on his forehead. I squinted my eyes to get a better view at the item. Then, I realized it was the symbol on the Camaro's horn. But what was I supposed to think? The robot was not trying to hurt me.

Then he pointed to himself, "G...ooooo...d," he wheezed in a very fuzzy voice. Was he trying to convince me that he was the good guy?

"Wait. Whoa. So you're telling me...the cop that was chasing me was good too?" I asked. I mean, they were the same thing...right? The robot shook it's head in what seemed to be, annoyance.

"The cop is still bad?" the Camaro nodded and clapped his hands lightly. Cop bad. Camaro good. This was going to be an intresting night...

Then I realized that the robots name was probably not Camaro.

"Uh...Mr. Robot, Camaro, uh, what do I call you. What do you think of your self?" I asked, knowing how stupid I probably sounded. The Camaro looked down at me as if to say, _Are you serious?_, but then placed his hands in between his chest plates and seemed to be looking for something.

Then, his glowing blue eyes beamed brighter as he pulled something very small out. I looked carefully at it to realize it was the car scenter that had come with the Camaro when we bought it. It was in the shape of a bumblebee and under it, in curly letters was the word, BEE-OTCH.

"Your name is Bee-Otch?" I asked the giant robot. Sounded pretty sad for a crazy big robot to be named America's favorite word. He shook his head and tapped the little bee on the scenter.

"Your name is Bee?"

He shook his head again and made fuzzy buzzing sounds.

"Bee? Right?"

_Oo! Almost got it! Let's try another one!_, the host from, Family Feud, announced on the Camaro's radio. I had ALMOST got the right name. Honeybee? No, this was most likely a guy robot. What other kind of Bee was there? Bumblebee maybe?

"BUMBLEBEE!" I shouted proudly, not realizing how loud I had been. Bumblebee clapped his hands and nodded. Then I turned around to realize the very long freight train was gone, now Sam could catch up with us. But instead of rapidly transforming back into a car, Bumblebee looked up at the sky, then pressed a small button on his chest.

Something amazing happened. Something I thought I would never see. A lot of that had been happening lately. A light beamed right out of Bumblebee's chest. Then it stopped right at a giant cloud. I quickly realized that the light hadn't been a simple beam, it was a shape. Like in Batman movies.

The same symbol that had been on Bumblebee's horn was now a light in the clouds. I remembered watching Batman and thinking where they kept all those symbol lights. But now I wondered if Batman just had a giant robot help him out. Then the light shut off and everything went dark.

The sounds of Bumblebee transforming was what lead me to him. I didn't know where Sam was but there wasn't much we could do for him. Then my eyes caught two police cars coming. They were an older version, not like the cop that had tried to kill me earlier.

Quickly I got in, then heard my brother scream high pitched, "GOOD DOGS! GOOD DOGS!", then the sound of angry barking. Big dogs had always hated Sam, that was why we got the little freak, Mojo.

"Bumblebee. I guess I'm gonna have to take Sam home, or else he's gonna be a chew toy," I sighed. Bumblebee swerved over to some giant plastic TP looking building. Then I saw him. Sam squealing in fear, standing on a pile of crates while a wrotweiller and doberman were barking continuously at him. Bumblebee stopped and I got out, the dogs stopped barking at Sam and turned attentively to me.

Quickly, I made my "hideous whistle" as Sam called it. My fingers slipped in my mouth and I blew the most high pitched screech I could possibly do. The dogs stopped barking at me.

"BE GONE!" I roared at them. They didn't move, they simply cocked there heads to the side. I swung around, "Bumblebee help me out please," I asked politely as I walked back into the passenger seat. A loud horn went on for about three minutes and the dogs ran off with there tails between their legs. Sam gawked at me then instead of coming in also, he just froze.

"You stole my car?" Sam wheezed. I rolled my eyes, "Sam I am TWELVE YEARS OLD! I would not steal your car. This isn't even a car," I said with big grin. Sam gulped then ran out of the building. Instead of going after him, Bumblebee simply drove back home.

**0832 HOURS**

The night before I had decided to go back in my bed, knowing that at breakfast, Sam would probably think he just had some sort of nightmare. But instead, that morning I was woken up by mom.

"Your brother has been under arrest for stealing his car," and that was my "good" morning.


	5. Justice

**0900 HOURS**

The police station is about three blocks from our house. I was very familiar with the place.

The women at the desk that dealt with "criminal" files, was Georgia Landett. She was also a total bitch, for every time I visited she would laugh in my face with her breath smelling of cheap perfume, big macs, and vinegar all in one. She was nice and plump, probably in the mid thirties and always taunted temporary prisoners with fresh Starbucks. But today she looked bored and a little depressed that I wasn't coming in to be tortured with her not-so-feminine stench.

"Oh Mr. Witwicky. I think your sons arrest was a mistake. And Sophie, have you been visiting your anger management classes regularly?" Georgia said with a taunting tone. I bit my fist and counted to ten to stop myself from distorting her already ruined face. Dad placed a some-what reassuring hand on my shoulder and then looked at Georgia.

"Uh, Miss Landett, were just here to bail my son. And my daughter does not take anger management," Dad replied with a small smirk. Georgia looked down, seeming slightly embarrassed, then pulled out a file that had Sam's name on it. I caught a quick glimpse of his mug shot. Sam had the corners of his mouth drooped down and his eyes matched the mood. His hair was tangled and sticking out every where.

My heart ached for my big brother. He was probably super stressed, especially from the last night's shinannigans.

As soon as Georgia was done with typing random shit on the computer, she looked up at dad and me, then said, "He's in romm 4B. Just tell Officer Mark that you're here for bail and you'll be let in," Georgia sighed.

Me and dad went down the hall until we saw Officer Mark standing in front of a door that said "4B: ENTRY NOT PERMITTED"

Officer Mark was a fit guy with large biceps and probably some rock hard abs. The only well-trained cop here. He was bald and had rock hard face that told you he was actually serious about his job. Everyone else here were either trainees or skipped cop training. They thought that as long as a gun was strapped to their waste, that no one was not even going to TRY to mess with them.

I proved wrong.

"I'm here to bail my son. Sam Witwicky," Dad gulped at the large officer. He simply nodded and let dad in, then placed a strong hand on my shoulder and said, "You're not permitted Sophie," I crossed my arms and started pouting.

"And give me one reason why?" I snapped. Out of all the officers, I got along with Mark the best. He had even played Texas Hold 'em with me once when I came for one of my temporary arrest. I ended up leaving with twenty dollars and a fifty dollar gift card to Wal-Mart.

"I just do what the chief says. Sorry kid," he said and pushed me back. Then I tried to make my most innocent face, "For your favorite poker buddy?" I pleaded. Mark looked at an officer passing by. The guy was skinny with no muscle, just a set of messed up hair on his head and a grease stain on his pants.

Mark grinned and looked down at his watch.

"Oh, look, it's my lunch break. Henry can you keep watch of the roudy one for me?" Mark said casually. Henry, looked down at me and laughed, "Sure thing Mark," he smirked. Obviously, Henry hadn't encountered me yet.

Mark left, and Henry replaced him. Quickly, I tried to walk in the door. Henry put a hand on my shoulder and pushed me back, but he wasn't as firm 'as Mark. "Let me in!" I snapped and tried to reach the door knob but Henry was squeeazing my shoulder, finally, I swung around and gave him a good punch in the nose.

Henry jerked back in shock and quickly I ran in the room.

"Sam is innocent!" I yelped. A hoboe-looking officer turned around to look at me. I eyed him.

Dad was standing in the corner with his face buried in his hands seeming embarrsed. Sam was sitting across from the stoned looking cop.

The officer glared at me and said, "I can shoot your ass off right now,"

"And I can break your face off right now. Got it?" I sneared. I wasn't scared of this guy. He wasn't even a true cop. A true cop would hand cuff me and throw me behind bars. Maybe even put me in a strait jacket.

Sam looked at both of us nervously then a I mouthed, "He's stoned," Sam nodded and leaned forward at the cop.

"Are you on drugs?"

**1030 HOURS**

Sam's question bailed him out, and two hundred dollars out of dads pocket. Henry tried to get me arrested for officer abuse, Georgia sounded more then delighted at the thought of putting my ass back in the jail house. But I didn't tolerate and said that Henry was going crazy, for he had slipt and hit his nose on the wall.

Mark was the only one who "believed" me. Thankfully though I got away with it because Georgia had a thing for Mark, and the officers at the station thought he was the man, and so I was rescued by the only real cop at the station.

Back at home. Sam was glaring at me, Mojo was barking, and the folks were out shopping.

Then, I remembered that Sam had been at a lake party while I had gotten chased by a giant robot. So, I finally had time to find out the details.

"So what happened at the lake party yesterday?" I asked with a smug smile rubbed on my face. Sam's face lit up as if the thought was something amazing.

"Well, at first it was really bad. I mean, the car broke down and I had to fix it. Miles doesn't know ANYTHING about cars. So he wasn't much help. But thankfully it started again. And then, we got to the lake, and there was Mikaela...with Trent...DeMarco," poor Sam, "and Trent was mocking my car, Miles was climbing a tree like a five year old child...ugh...then I teased Trent about football for a second and almost got a black eye if it weren't for Mikaela to come to my rescue..." Thank god, or else I would have wooped DeMarco's ass.

"And then we decided to leave, but when I got in the car, Mikaela got into some fight with Trent and then started WALKING down the road, and suddenly, the radio turned on to this inspiring song. You know? The one in the Swiffer commercials. Anyways, that made me realize that IO had to take Mikaela home. Drive her home. Improve our...you know? Relationship," I doubted Mikaela even knew my brother's name.

"And so, I told Miles to hitch hike-" yes! "And he did, then I took Mikaela, and the car broke down and swerved off to some cliff side and started playing all these romantic song, and Mikaela started to think I was hitting on her, but did you know she's into cars? I mean she knew the engine of the car, which is actually quite nice compared to the out side, and anyways! She got impressed by it and I told her I preffered females to do work on my car," Sam, you idiot.

"And then I said something about Trent and she started walking away again. So I caught up to her and she told me I had to listen to some rules if she could ride with me, and I did-" good boy, "-and I got her home...AND SHE WAVED GOODBYE TO ME!" Sam told me happily. I grinned.

"That's good. But you sound like a five year old girl who just got her barbie," I smirked.

Suddenly, the sound of an engine started erupted from the backyard, and soon enough Sam's Camaro was parked right in front of the window that Sam wasstanding at. Sam's jaw fell and he looked at me.

"Satins's Camaro," Sam hissed.

"Actually he's God's gift," I chuckled, thinking of how Bumblebee had saved my ass.

"He?" Sam wheezed. I nodded as if this was totally normal. Yup, every twelve year old girl ends up finding out that their older brother's Camaro is a giant alien robot. Yup, totally normal.

My eyes darted to Sam's direction as he was out the door, and I could hear the bell of my mom's pink bicycle. Really now?

Quickly, I ran out of the house and grabbed my bike, zooming after Bumblebee and my brother.


	6. I Get my First Scar

Sam and I biked for about an hour chasing Bumblebee. Then we got to Burger King. I looked at the people at the tables eyeing my seventeen year old brother riding a pink bike from his trashed looking Camaro.

Two words: Oh my.

But a specific groups of girls caught Sam's eye.

"Sam watch out!" I yelped. Sam looked at me, then his bike flipped over and...

"Ow," Sam grunted. rolling onto his stomach groaning. The group of girls giggled. Except one, she looked familiar. I had only seen her in my brothers year book. The page that contained her picture was worn from being turned to so much. Then the name came to my head. This was bad. Very bad.

My brother was riding HIS MOM'S PINK BIKE and falling off of it right in front of his dream girl.

"Sam, woe, are you...are you okay?" Mikaela said. Sam nodded. "That was...um, awesome...I think," Mikaela smirked. I grabbed Sam's arm and pulled him up, then dragged Sam off, knowing mom would probably ground both of us for losing her stupendous bike. "Well it felt awesome. I think...me and my little creature sister have to go because my-"

"Car is broken down," I said, probably saving Sam from getting humiliated in front of Mikaela...too much anyways. Mikaela looked at her friends, her face said, "I don't know those people...at least the girl..."

Quickly we started to run again. Sam was grabbing my hand and nearly dragging me. Why hadn't he run like this when he was doing football tryouts last year? But quickly, we found ourselves in what seemed to be a parking garage full of trash and shitty cars. I had no clue Tranquility had so many junk yards...

Then something went very...very...wrong. A cop car came. But it was shiny and new looking. Like the one that had tried to kill me. The one that Bumblebee had saved me from. Sam gasped, then grinned.

"The cops are here. This is good. Sophie, stay put, I'll be right back," Sam ordered. But my fingers rapped around his arm, tight. "No Sam. That cop...that cop tried to kill me. I suggest we go to the car," I wheezed. Sam smirked and ran over to the officer.

When he got to the cops window, the driver's door flew open and nearly knocked poor Sam out. My brother groaned, then did something crazy. Something that proved we were brother and sister. He flung himself right on to the windshield of the cop car. Then, the car jerked forward and threw Sam against a chair. Then jerked forward, my brother had his feet against the car's bumper so he wouldn't get run over.

But it didn't help him much, suddenly, the head lights transformed into little sharp daggers fanning out of the actual light part. "Sam!" I shouted, running over. Quickly, I pulled out a pistol and shot the headlights two times. (Did I mention earlier I had gotten my pistol back from the forest before the shinnanigans?) Then kicked them off. Sam got up, grabbed my hand and yanked me a few steps backward.

Suddenly, the engine...made it's engine sounds (I am no mechanic). But the car didn't even move. Then, the doors and wheels and everything else the car contained started to shift until the car turned into a giant alien robot. The same one that had tried to kill me.

"Oh shit," me.

"Oh shit," Sam.

"OH SHIT!" both of us screaming at the top of our lungs.

We started running from the cop robot, continuously screaming, "OH SHIT!", I mean, come one! It just seemed like the right thing to say at that moment. It went perfectly with the subject. 'Oh shit, I am being chased by an evil robot that wants to kill me.'

Anyways, by the fifth, "oh shit," the crazy cop car flicked Sam flying into a trashed car, then pinned me down with one hand...and the other hand transformed into a chain saw, now I was just screaming to the top of my lungs. The chain saw pecked the back of my calf, making me scream even louder, which felt impossible right then, but suddenly, something hit the monster's face.

It seemed to be a metal rod. _Oh shit, Sam why the hell did you do that?_, I thought. The robot roared, then looked over at Sam, who was now hyperventilating. Then something came to me, I could run off and go get somebody. No, nobody would believe me. Then I realized I either ran, or died for my older brother, who had just saved my life.

Sam. I was choosing Sam. Quickly I tried to get up , but fell right back down and tears streamed my face as pain shot up my leg and quickly, I tried to gauge the bleeding, otherwise I would probably die. Where had I put my pistol? It must have slipped out of my hand, when I had gone shooting. Suddenly, the robot's voice erupted loudly into my ear.

"ARE YOU LADIESMAN217?" I didn't look back, I had to find my pistol. It wouldn't kill the moster, but at least it would distract it.

"Wha...what?" Sam whimpered.

"ARE YOU LADIESMAN217!" the monster seemed agitated to have to repeat himself. It would've been funny any other day that a giant alien robot cared about my brother's eBay account. But not that day, when he looked ready to kill us.

"Ye-Yeah," my brother stuttered, then gulped.

"WHERE IS ITEM 1147? WHERE ARE THE GLASSES!" the robot roared. There it was. Quickly I grabbed my pistol off of the ground where I had dropped it, then quickly swung around just in time before the robot was going to pound my brother, and quickly pulled the trigger and the bullet bounced harmlessly off of the robot's head, but it was enough to annoy the damn thing.

Sam rolled off of the car and over to me, "Can you run?" he asked.

"Sam my leg is split open! I couldn't run if my life depended on it!" I snapped. Sam frowned as he looked at my eyes starting to tear up.

"Okay sis, I'm gonna try to carry you," he said, then grabbed me around the waist and flung me over his shoulder. I howled in pain as Sam tried holding on to me. Quickly he started running as fast as he could.

"Oh shit. MIKAELA!" Sam screamed. My eyes went wide, and I tried to turn around to see Mikaela strolling toward us in her little blue electric scooter.

"No! Mikaela! TURN AROUND!" Sam snapped. Mikaela lifted an eyebrow, and as she was about to pass Sam, my brother held his arm out and wrapped it around Mikaela's stomach, making us all fall to the ground while Mikaela's scooter zoomed away then fell down.

"WHAT THE HELL SAM!" me and Mikaela said in unison. I grabbed my leg in agony, falling down was not helping me, and just when the monster was going to kill all three of us, Bumblebee came to the rescue!

The yellow Camaro came speeding over at us, then took a pin wheel turn and crashed into the cops ankles. No normal car could do that without demolishing it's whole side, but Bumblebee didn't have a single dent. But the cop stumbled. Quickly, Bumblebee sped in front of us, his passenger door opening.

"What's going on?" Mikaela snapped. "Well a giant robot was chasing us. Nearly killed my sister. And now my car has come to the rescue! So get in the goddamn car before the thing gets back up!" Sam snapped. Wow, I had never heard my brother so mad. Mikaela nervously got in the car and Sam helped me in, then he was last and slammed the door shut. Sam helped me compress the blood gushing out my cut, his hands, my hands, and my pants were now stained with blood.

"Oh shit," I murmured. Suddenly, the Camaro went top speed. Mikaela was screaming and crying like she was the one with the split open leg.

"WE'RE GONNA DIE!" Mikaela screeched. Sam and I looked at eachother and sighed. "We're not gonna die. Trust me. This car is a kick ass driver!" Sam said, sounding like he really wasn't sure.

Then, we ran into a dead end, I turned around to realize the cop was on our tail. In front of us, was a building with some giant glass window and a bunch of piled boxes on the other side."Holy shit...were gonna die," I said with a stiff tone.

"WE'RE GONNA DIE!" Sam sounded exactly like Mikaela. This was just sad. We all screamed. My heart was pounding. My hand was squeezing Sam's. Then, "CRASH!"

Glass shattered around us and a box bounced harmlessly off of Bumblebee's hood. Once again, the old car didn't have a single dent on it.

Then, Bumblebee did a pinwheel turn and in the middle of it, opened his door to throw us out, my body tumbled on top of Sam's for a cushion.

Sam grunted and glared at me, "My leg hurts," I sighed. Sam grabbed me and helped me back away from the Camaro. Mikaela was squeezing one of Sam's arms.

Then, all of us watched in awe as Bumblebee transformed into...well...Bumblebee! The cop came, he transformed into a monster, and immediately tackled the yellow robot.

Sam picked me up again and we were soon running away. We were running, and soon seemed to be in a construction sight or something. Sam slid down the hill and nearly dropped me, but thankfully we survived.

Suddenly, my brother yelped as something struck him and made him fall. I fell on my stomach and looked at a little silver robot running at me, but quickly I pulled out my pistol and tried to shoot the thing, he dodged it, I pulled the trigger, but this time nothing happened.

The disgusting silver robot ran to me and his hand transformed into a long knife, this wasn't good. Then, my brother came to the rescue and kicked the silver robot away.

"Get away from my sister!" Sam snapped angrily, holding up the middle finger at the robot, who quickly got up, and then seem pleased to see that it was my brother. Like my brother was the one the robot REALLY wanted.

Really wanted to kill, anyways...

I tossed my pistol. There had to be some way to kill the little silver robot. Then, I spotted Mikaela behind a shelf full of tools.

"Grab the chainsaw!" I shouted at her. Mikaela looked at me in shock. I shook my head toward Sam and the little evil robot. the thing had pulled Sam's pants off, which didn't help either of them.

Quickly she grabbed the chainsaw and ran toward the brawling human and bot. Now, the robot that was about smaller then me (a four foot nine twelve year old) had my brother pinned to a fence. Mikaela ran at them yelling a battle cry and slaughtering the robot. I was impressed.

Sam grinned at Mikaela as the head of the robot tried to crawl away, but Sam quickly kicked it off far away from us.

Shortly after we had finished our small problem, Bumblebee came over seeming to have finished the big one. Bumblebee looked at me and nodded as if he understood something about me, then Sam and Mikaela were both given looks. Sam let me use him as a crutch and I hopped toward Bumblebee. Then when Sam realized we were getting close to the giant robot, he started to hesitate each step.

Then quickly, I hopped on my own toward Bumblebee and grabbed his ankle for support. My eyes drifted up at Bumblebee's head, "I think Sam is getting a little tired of me," I shrugged. Bumblebee nodded in agreement.

"It's Japanese, I think," Sam whispered. He sounded pretty sure, but if Bumblebee was Japanese he would probably have no personality.

"Well Sam, don't be rude! Say hello!" I snapped.

**A/N: Sorry if the item number for the glasses is wrong! Review :)**


	7. Ironhide

**QUICK NOTICE: If you have read Mini Ironhide I think you already have read this chapter, but I have added and edited it, so I reccomend you read it again or else the next chapter WILL NOT make sense! Read and review:)**

Sam, Mikaela and I sat in the backseat of Bumblebee. This was what Sam had gotten out of him so far. Bumblebee was from a different planet had tried calling people down from earth last night. I looked out the window noticing it was getting dark.

Then we passed by the forest where some of my guns were buried. My stupid brain decided I should reload on a gun if anymore bad robots came.

"Wait! I need to get something. I can just hitch hike home," I announced to the car. The tires squealed to a halt and a door opened, Sam got out and let me climb over to the out side, then whispered into me ear, "Nobody can know about this," I nodded, and limped over behind a tree.

The sound of the car erupted in my ear, then silence. Sweat poured down my face and my body felt sticky. My eyes shifted down to my leg that had been nearly cut off by the cop robot that Bumblebee had saved me from. I winced for a second, then grabbed a rock and started digging with my bare hands for the buried guns.

Suddenly, a loud sort of roaring sound came. I looked up to see a giant, glowing meteor that came down in flames. A scream came out of me and I hobble ran for my life, adrenaline kicking in, then the meteor landed within a yard or two away from me and sent some sort of glowing wave and it tossed me about twenty feet out or so. I landed with a thump on the ground and I groaned as I could feel some bruises form, then, a voice spoke in my head. A gravelly British voice kind of.

_That was a bit of a rougher landing then I intended_, I swung around and suddenly, the meteor started to TRANSFORM into a huge alien robot! _Oh my god oh my god oh my god oh my god! I'm gonna die!_, I thought to myself. The robot looked in my direction as if it had heard me, then ignored me and walked over to a rather big home that had a GMC Topkick parked in front of it. I always thought that those were pretty hot trucks.

The robot seemed to like, scan the truck with its eyes, then stopped, and started to shift around and crunch down, until a second GMC Topkick was parked in front of the nice home. I gawked. _Is it with Bumblebee? Or is it with the cop?_, I thought to myself, as far as I knew, the cop was bad, brother's car was good. _Could this human be talking about our Bumblebee? Could she be another Witwicky?_, the robot...said? Wait. He couldn't talk when being a truck! Could he? _I'm a Witwicky! Sophie Renee Witwicky! Are you going to see my brother?_, I thought.

_Samuel Witwicky. He has siblings? Wait! How did this child know what I was thinking? How do I know what shes thinking? Come with me child. I'll take you to your brother_, the robot thought. Suddenly, the passenger door opened. I bit my lip, then walked right in. It was wierd...how was I reading this robot's mind? The ride was silent. I had always dreamed of riding in a sweet truck like this, but not when it was an alien robot!

"Who-Who are you?" I stuttered. _I'm a weapons specialist for the Autobots from a planet called Cybertron. You can call me Ironhide_, the truck replied. I shakily nodded, then soon we were in a dark garbage alley, suddenly from around the corner, I could see a tight newer version of Sam's car, it had the same coloring and everything, the windows were too tinted for me to see who was in the car, and across from Ironhide and me came a small Pontiac sports car and a Hummer ambulance truck. Then, around the other corner came a huge Peterman semi-truck that was blue with orange flames on the side.

When Ironhide stopped, I jumped out of the truck and I saw Sam hop out the Camaro, with Mikaela coming out the other side. Me and Sam ran up to eachother and gave eachother bear hugs. Suddenly, every car and truck around us started to shift gears and transform into giant alien robots. The Pontiac was the smallest robot while the Peterman was huge and could easily trash my neighbor hood with probably one step.

All the robots were silent, then, the Peterman went down on it's knee and put it's face right in Sam's.

"Are you Samuel James Witwicky? Descendant of Archibald Witwicky?" the robot asked, Sam gawked, then nodded. The Peterman nodded, "I am Optimus Prime, we are autonomous robotic organisms from a planet called Cybertron," the robot announced.

"But you can call us Autobots for short," the neon yellow and orange ambulance robot added. Then_, Optimus Prime_, pointed to the small Pontiac robot, "Our first lieutenant, Jazz," the small robot jumped onto a large garbage can, "What's crackin little bitches? This looks like a cool place to kick it," the small Autobot smirked. Sam, Mikaela and me all gawked at the alien robot, "Where-Where did he learn to talk like that?" Me and Sam asked in unison.

"The world wide web," Optimus replied. Then, he nodded toward Ironhide, who had given me the ride here, "Our weapons specialist Ironhide, I believe your sister has already met him what it seems to be," Ironhide nodded at me, then looked at Sam and Mikaela, suddenly I watched as large cannons spun over his wrist and he lowered them to Sam, "You feelin' lucky punk?" he asked aloud. Sam gulped and I stood in between my brother and the robot, "Back off!" I snapped. Ironhide's eyes went wide and he stood up straight.

Optimus glared at the weapons specialist, "I just wanted to show them my cannons," Ironhide shrugged. Then Optimus continued on to the ambulance, "Our medical officer, Ratchet," Ratchet sniffed around for a second, then looked down at the three of us, "The small female and the boy are siblings, and the boy's ferimone levels confirm that he wants to mate with the other female," he reported. Sam let out a long whistle, while Mikaela rubbed the back of her neck uncomfortabally while I stood there chuckling.

"I believe you already know your guardian, Bumblebee," Optimus said. I looked up at the new Camaro bot to realize it was the exact same as Sam's old car, just a changed shape! Ironhide looked down at my leg uncomfortabally. Optimus was doing the same.

"Ugh. Mr. Optimus prime, sir," I said nervously, everybody looked down at me, the shortest person there. Optimus looked down at me, "Yes," I bit my lip nervously, "I can read Ironhide's mind," I admitted. Then it was silent.

Ironhide looked around nervously as the other Autobots were kind of glaring at him.

"Well, I crash landed, and accidentally sent out an Energon wave. And we all know that Energon waves have DNA in them. And I suspect some of it went into the girl," Ironhide fumbled with his words nervously. Sam looked up at Optimus nervously, then said,"The bad guys will be after Sophie too? Am I right? I want her to have a guardian," Sam sort of ordered. Ratchet sent out some sort of laser at my leg then I looked down at it to see it was...closed up. Just a scar now.

Ironhide looked up at Optimus, "I can be her guardian, it would be best," I nodded in agreement with the weapons specialist. Optimus nodded.

Sam looked up at Ironhide nervously, then over to Optimus, "So who are these, like bad guys? What do they want with me?" he asked. Optimus sighed, then pressed his index finger and middle finger to the side of his head, and suddenly the garbage alley started to crumble, then metal trees started to grow and large metal hills formed with injured alien robots limping around me, not even seeming to notice me.

Then I saw him, a tall silver alien robot, bigger then Optimus Prime, was standing on one of the hills cackling evilly, throwing spears at alien robots, killing them. "Cybertron was once a peaceful planet, until one day, Megatron, leader of the Decepticons, betrayed us and started war on Cybertron and killed off the planet, trying to find the All Spark. A cube shaped device that can create life," Suddenly, the scene changed to an underground cave with the giant Megatron in the middle of it, flames dotted on his body and he looked pretty dead as icicles hung off his chin.

Suddenly, an old man fell right into the cave with two husky dogs on his tail. He held up a lantern and looked at Megatron in awe. I looked at the glasses he wore, they were Great Grampa Archibald's! It was Great Grampa Archibald!

"Megatron followed the cube to your planet, Earth. That's when Archibald Witwicky found him and accidentally activated his activation code," I watched the man tap at Megatron's knuckle, then Megatrons eyes glowed red right into Archibald's and he fell to the ground and his glasses flew off his face and crashed to the ground cracking.

"The map to the Cube was imprinted on his glasses," Optimus finished, then the scene dissapeared and we were back in the alley.

"How did you know about my grandfather's glasses?" Sam asked. Optimus sighed, "Ebay," Sam rolled his eyes, "Of course," he muttered. Then I watched as the Autobots backed up to look down at my brother, "Samuel Witwicky, the fate of the world now depends on you," Optimus Prime announced. Me and Mikaela narrowed down at him, "Please tell me you have those glasses," we said in unison.

Sam rubbed the back of his neck, poor guy was cornered down and told that he had to save the world. "I think...I think there in my backpack. We just have to go to my house. Sophie, While I'm looking for the glasses you have to distract mom and dad while Mikaela tries to hide...the Autobots."

I nodded my head. Wow! My leg felt amazing! I rotated it a few times, amazed how the pain was gone instantly. Ironhide and the other Autobots tranformed quickly into cars/trucks. Quickly Sam and Mikaela got inside Bumblebee. I ran over to Ironhide, my leg feeling like new.

Before I got in, Sam called me, "Sophie, where are you going?" my brother shouted out Bumblebee's window, I grinned.

"I want to get to know my guardian," I said, then the passenger door opened and I got in to learn about Ironhide. What I didn't realize, was that Ironhide and me would probably have the strongest friendship ever.


	8. How to Trash a Backyard

**Ironhide**

When I had first heard Bee's message from Earth to come down, I had never thought I would end up being able to read the mind and feelings of a human sparkling. Least of all, a female. Now she was sitting in the cab of my alt form, biting her nails. She was scared.

The worst part of this, was that she knew I felt bad for her. She could see my flaws. My past, and how I so far thought of her. But I could see her past. How just a few Earth days ago, she punched a sparkling male in the eye, for simply making her drop her education tools. How could such small flesh creatures do damage like that to eachother. They were defanitely not a peaceful race. Not like we were any better.

"Why do you want to save us?" Sophie asked, interfering my reading of her thoughts, that was probably why she was talking. It was...

_Autobots do not believe in destroying life that does not threaten us, as far as we are concerned, the humans have done nothing wrong to us. The Decepticons though, they see you as chew toys. And the chew toys lead a trail to the cube. Megatron, the leader, believes in killing every one in his path, even if they aren't effecting his way to the AllSpark_, I thought. Then I realized the subject never really came to mind. I had always thought of destroying Decepticons, but not why we were helping humans.

The conclusion seemed reasonable. So that would be Sophie's answer until Optimus corrected it on further notice.

"So you're not completely sure if your doing this to save us?" Sophie snapped, sounding mad. She was...

**Sophie**

After a little while, we finally drove up to the backyard of my home. Right behind the fence. Funny thing was, I was going to go home with blood splatted on my pants. Quickly I looked into the rearview mirror, then with my sweater, wiped off the dirt, sweat, and blood from little scratches. I didn't look much better but it was something. Pants on the other hand, I would have to just hide it as good as I could.

"Sophie, come on!" Sam snapped opening Ironhide's door, I nodded. Quickly, he helped me out, then I said, "You go in and look for the glasses, I'll keep the Autobots hidden, don't wanna scare the folks with my leg," a smirk came out at the last few words.

Dad saw us, and waited at the door, we quickly ran over to the door and literally pushed him into the house, "Whoa kids, you alright?" dad asked, looking at our sweating faces and shaky hands. Me and Sam both nodded.

"You know, I buy half of your car, bail you out of jail, I split your guys' fights, and today, I felt like doing all your chores," Dad said calmly.

"Chores, and uh, yes that's very cool dad, we love you because your such a dependable dad. I was thinking I rake the yard, the grass and uh, if we forgot about any of Mojo's buisness...I'll take care of that too. While Sam does the indoor chores," I replied, Sam nodded, and I felt bad cause I knew what I had just said was total bullshit.

"Yes, and we WILL do that now," Sam's voice went up to a tune that not even a four year old girl could reach. That meant something bad, I swung my body around to see Optimus take a step over the fence, "OH MY GOD," I skreeched.

"Everything alright?" Dad asked.

"Uh, yeah, just alot of people have stepped in your grass, dad, I am so sorry!" I said, glaring at Optimus, Bumblebee, poking his head out from one side of the house. I made an angry shooshing sound, and Bumblebee passed it on. Quickly I grabbed a rake and scraped it across the cement, trying my hardest to blur the sounds of the transforming, walking, and shooshing sounds of the robots.

_Ironhide, please tell them to be quite and stay still!_, I thought, feeling rather annoyed. Ironhide nodded and whispered into Optimus' ear, then Optimus let out a sign to all Autobots, and then they all transformed into alt form.

_That's not what I meant_, I hissed in my mind, looking back at the cars that were slowly imprinting tire tracks onto my dad's grass.

_I know, but that's all we can do right now!_, Ironhide snapped, he was starting to get slightly irritated with me. Sam was done with dad, then came back to me, Mikaela was running toward us nervously.

"Five minutes, that's all you have to do, keep them quite for five minutes!" Sam wheezed. The Autobots transformed back to normal and looked down at the three of us arguing.

_You humans are very odd_, Ironhide thought. I swung around, glaring daggers at Ironhide. "Excuse me? That is so not true! I am going to get banned from my XBox because you AUTOBOTS ruined my dad's stupid grass!" I snapped. Ironhide, looked at me strangely. He knew what an XBox was. He thought it was a waste of time. He thought it was my way to feel safe while fighting a fake war.

I scoffed at Ironhide's thoughts, then slapped Sam upside the head, "You better go look for the glasses dimwit!" I hissed. Sam gave me a questioning look.

Then, he was off to find the tiny specs. Mikaela looked at me, "Is he good at finding things?" she asked. I shook my head, "Are you?" I replied.

"I'm probably better then your brother," Mikaela admitted. Optimus looked down at us suspiciously. Then he held his hand down in front of Mikaela, "Could you help Sam look for the glasses?" he asked, sort of innocently. Mikaela looked at me, and I nodded. Quickly she walked into Optimus' hand and grabbed his thumb to stay stable, until I saw her climb into Sam's bedroom window.

Then Mojo came out for his true "business" which wasn't a good thing when there were five giant alien robots walking around our backyard. I quickly ran over to the furry creature then I realized he was standing in front of a specific Autobot. Ironhide could hear my thoughts of worrying but he seemed to think he was pretty intimidating.

Mojo then walked up to Ironhide's huge foot, and I simply watched in horror as my brother's dog started to piss on my new guardian's foot. Ironhide looked down at Mojo and gawked, then his face flamed into total hate for the little Chihuahua. Ironhide kicked the little dog.

"You disgusting little rodent," Ironhide snarled, getting ready to crush the already crippled dog, but I decided, for Sam's sake, to save Mojo. Quickly I ran over to Mojo and swept him up in my arms.

"Bad Mojo," I snapped, lightly smacking the dog's head. Now Ironhide was pointing his two large cannons at us. At first, I was scared, but then I put my foot down, "You dare point a gun at me? Are you trying to scare me? You put those damn cannons down! I am not a freaking Decepticon! You save the bullets for the real rodent!" I snapped, Ironhide cocked his head to the side, shocked that I even said that to a two ton alien robot.

"But he lubricated on my foot," Ironhide, sort of whined. "Rub it off!" I snarled. Ironhide glared at me, then turned around and murmured, "That's gonna rust," my knees buckled and I fell down. That was scary. Ironhide looked back at me and grinned, _I heard that_.

My eyes narrowed at him, I wished we couldn't hear eachother. I would never get privacy again. I groaned as Optimus stepped on dad's favorite water fountain. Then Optimus tripped, and it felt like the whole yard vibrated, I nearly fell, again, but Ironhide quickly helped me balance.

Then I watched in horror as Ratchet ran right into a powerline. He fell down, the whole top half of his body spinning and flashing and making siren sounds, just looking at him made me fell a little naucious.

"Ouch," The Autobot doctor murmured. I nodded. "Smart," Ironhide mumbled. Ratchet got up, Optimus was glaring at him. Sam poked his head out the bedroom window, Ratchet beamed a light in the bedroom anxious to help Sam find the glasses. I looked up at Ironhide innocently as possible, "Could you please lift me up to Sam? I just need to talk to him real quick," I said.

Ironhide sighed, then let me climb onto his hand then I rested my body on the window sill, "Sam! Stop freaking out, what's wrong?" I snapped. Sam ran up to the window, glaring at me, "First of all tell Ratchet to turn off, the light, then hide the Autobots!" Sam ordered.

"Alright, but you have to keep dad distracted! It doesn't take two seconds to hide five giant alien robots!" I wheezed. Sam nodded, and we split. Ironhide placed me down, then grabbed Ratchet's arm and dragged him to the side of the house. That was easier then I thought. Two down and three to go.

"Jazz! Get under Sam's window!" I snapped, Jazz seemed to understand and pressed him self against the house right under Sam's bedroom window. Quickly Optimus ran to the other side of the house, probably the best spot for him.

I pointed to the patio and looked at Bumblebee. He nodded, then went on his knees and put as much of his body in the covered patio deck. Everyone was...sort of hidden. Now I had to make an excuse to my parents for the trashed yard. But that wasn't my biggest worry.


	9. I Lose My Steak

Sam looked nervously out the window, then turned around, I could hear him trying to turn dad around, but instead dad went straight to the window, and gawked in horror. I was sitting in the middle of the yard, where dad's fountain was supposed to be, but now it was a large pile of dust due to the amount of clumsy Autobots walking around. A rake was in my hand, a snapped powerline was hanging over my head, while the pole that was holding it was slowly slipping out of it's socket. A part of our fence was crushed.

Ratchet and Ironhide were avoiding Sam's side window. Optimus was arched over the roof, trying to also hide from passing cars, which was sort of hard. Jazz was freaking out, and parts of the patio cover were cracking, while trying to hold Bumblebee in. One thing was obvious, the repairs would not be cheap.

"Um. Sophie, why don't you come inside?" Dad gawked. I nodded nervously and ran into the house up to Sam's room.

When I finally reached Sam's room, I went to stand right in front of the window that Ironhide was trying his best to hide himself from. Dad looked at me, "Wow, The news is gonna go wild," then, suddenly, the electricity came back.

"I heard voices," dad said. Sam and me gawked, "Well, me and Sam were talking," I said.

"You weren't even in the room Sophie," dad snapped. Sam and I looked at eachother nervously. My eyes shifted quickly to see Mikaela hiding behind a chair.

"Well honey, were you...were you masterbating maybe?" mom asked. The room went silent, everyone stared at her. _That is just disturbing_, Ironhide thought. I gulped and nodded in agreement at Ironhide's thought. Mom's eyes went wide.

"He was," she said, looking at me. My eyes went wide, "No mom! I was outside first of all, second of all, I was outside! I'm twelve years old mom! You do not have to talk to my brother about MASTURBATION in front of me!" I snapped. Mom looked shocked. Sam looked at me and shook his head so hard I thought he was kind of losing it for a minute. Poor guy, right in front of Mikaela too.

"Judy!" dad snapped. "That's gross. This is something between Sam and I," he continued. "It's alright Sam, if you don't want to call it that, we can call it, 'Sam's Happy Time,' or your, 'Alone Time,'," mom suggested. Now it was my turn to shake my head, "Stop mom seriously, stop. There is a twelve year old girl in here, who can hear everything your saying," Sam said, probably just to shut mom up.

Mom sighed, but the whole family argument stopped, when Mikaela emerged from her hiding spot.

"Hi, I'm uh, I'm Mikaela," Mikaela said shyly. Mom's face lit up at the sight of Mikaela. She was so clueless. I don't think Mikaela was there willingly. But I was still happy that Mikaela had come out anyways.

"Well hello!" mom said, laughing. She said sorry for the "family discussion" then Sam asked a golden question, "Where is my backpack?" supposedly the glasses were in his backpack.

"Oh it's in the kitchen," mom said, in her loud, care-free voice. We all nodded, then ran down the stairs to the kitchen. When we got to the kitchen, Sam's backpack was sitting in the middle of the bar table. But I could've sworn, I saw something move inside the bag.

"Okay Sophie, I'm going to need you to keep my parents distracted while me and Mikaela go give the glasses to the Autobots, then this will be over," Sam said. I opened my mouth to talk, but Ironhide interrupted.

_Sophie! There are Earth government men coming. And a lot of them, I suggest you come back right now, were already in alt form, I think they'tr suspicious of us_, he warned. I gulped and looked at Sam and Mikaela.

"We have to get back to the Autobots NOW!" I said, looking at the two in complete worry. Sam nodded, understanding something bad would happen otherwise, quickly we started to walk out, when the door bell suddenly rang.

"Hurry," I murmured, grabbing Sam's arm, but when we got to the back door, our backyard was full of goons in white suits. The seemed to have detectors of some sort. I turned on my heel and ran back to the kitchen, quickly, I dug through the drawer to find a huge steak knife that dad prized, the knife could cut a ten pound Thanksgiving turkey right in half. I grabbed the knife, then ran out of the kitchen, to run right into a balding man with a black suit.

He looked at me with beady eyes. I think they were supposed to be intimidating. After what I had been through that day, this man was no where NEAR intimidating.

"Are you Sophia Witwicky?" he asked. My eyes narrowed at him. I was getting so sick of people wanting to kill or capture me and my brother. "What's it to ya?" I snapped, crossing my arms, but making sure I didn't scratch my arm with the knife.

"I'll take this one for you," an Italian looking man, wearing the exact same suit as the first goon, walked right in front of me. We narrowed eyes at each other. Then he grabbed the knife right out of my hands and looked at my leg, "Are ya Sophie?" the man asked. I glared at him, "As I said, why do you care?" I snarled.

"You must be, what happened to your leg, kid?" the man asked. "I fell. Who are you?" my reply was quick and short. He held out a badge that had his picture. "Simmons" it read. A smirk escaped my lips.

"Can I punch you?" I asked, sort of politely. "Why not?" Simmons smirked, thinking that would make me stop. A grin curled at my lips, and I balled up my fist, then punched him right in the nose. "God, that felt good," I whooped. Simmons got up, holding his nose, glaring at me, "Okay, I thought you were joking," he said. The grin on my mouth was only bigger. I could feel my wrists get cuffed behind my back. Two men were standing behind me, in case I felt like swinging another one.

The two men pushed me into a room that my parents, my brother, Mojo, and Mikaela were in, surrounded by black suited goons. I was thrown right next to my dad.

"What the hell did you do Sophie?" mom snapped. "I punched the Semen man in the face," I smirked, mom gawked. "What?" dad said, then whispered, "Good job."

Oh man, I loved my dad.

"My name is Simmons," Semen said, walking into the room, with a frozen steak that dad had actually been planning to cook, resting on his nose. "I know what your name is!" I hissed. Sam looked at me and shook his head. His face looked at me like I was making matters worse. I probably was. Mojo started to bark.

"Something is fishy. I'm callin' the cops," dad snapped. Simmons smirked, while two goons were gripping my shoulders tightly. "Well. something is fishy about you, your wife, the girl, your jackass daughter-" I spit in his face, "-your son, your Taco Bell dog and this whole operation," Semen said. The guards grabbed me and pulled me out of the house. I was twelve. A twelve year old does not enjoy two burly men dragging her around.

So I screamed, I kicked, my foot clubbing one of the guys' shins. Then I realized, Ironhide would save us. All we had to do was wait. Let these goons do what they want, and then the Autobots would come and save the day. So then I let the guards curse at me, then throw me in the back of an SUV, with Mikaela and Sam. Now they were hand cuffed too. I could hear Mojo barking outside. And mom yelling, "You just wait! My dog is gonna kick your ass. And my daughter too!"

These ass holes would just have to wait. Then the Autobots were gonna save us.

...

As we sat in the back seat, I started to continuously kick the back of Simmon's seat. Simmon's swung around, to glare at me, his face steaming, dad's steak still on his face.

"How old are you kid?" Simmons snapped.

"Well physically, twelve, emotionally, twelve, and mentally, eh, five," I shrugged. Sam and Mikaela were grinning at my smart ass attitude. "Well you think you're so tough, kid? You're gonna get your ass whooped in juvie," Simmons smirked.

Sam's eyes went wide, "Wait! What did she do?" Sam snapped. "Well, she punched a government agent, worse then officer assault. Then there was a pistol we found at an abandoned junk yard that had actually been reported stolen. You're bloody finger prints were all over it. And I'm guessing there are more, there will be a search party at your house tomorrow," Simmons grinned evilly.

Then he looked at us very seriously,"What do you kids know about aliens. Sam, Mikaela, and I, all paused. Then we laughed our asses off so fakely, you would've hought we were being forced. Well, we kinda were.

"Like, ET?" Sam said half-heartedly. Me and Mikaela "laughed" at Sam's "joke". Then Simmon's glared, at us, we went silent, the steak driped, driver drove.

"Now tell me, where your little alien buddies are?" Simmons snapped. We all stayed silent.

"Don't listen to him guys. He's just pissy because he wants to get back to doing security at the mall," Mikaela said, glaring at Simmons. Damn, this girl just kept on proving that you couldn't judge a book by it's cover. My brother needed a girl like her.

"Hey, skanky one. I wouldn't be talking if I were you. Not with your daddy's parole coming up," Simmons hissed. Me and Sam looked at Mikaela in shock. Her dad had a parole?

"Parole?" Sam snapped, seeming a little mad. "Sam, It's nothing," Mikaela murmured, seeming embarrassed.

"A criminal father ain't anything?" Simmons piped, realizing he was making Mikaela look bad. "Shut up Semen!" I snapped, then looked at Mikaela.

"Remember when I was talking to you about those cars I worked on? Well, they weren't always mine," Mikaela murmured. Sam paused, "Are you telling me, that you stole cars?" Sam wheezed. I elbowed him, Sam freaked when he found out I stole a gun, but it lasted a minute until he realized I wasn't planning on shooting anyone.

"Well, my dad couldn't afford a babysitter so he brought me along," Mikaela admitted. Sam gawked in shock. Me and Mikaela looked at eachother, thiefs understanding eachother. "You see that? She's a criminal! And criminal's are hot! Well your sister is just evil inside and out," Simmons snapped.

That's it, I snapped...again.

"If me, Mikaela, me, or Sam, were evil, AT ALL, we wouldn't fucking be here right now!" I roared. Then, while Simmons was still looking at me in total shock, I took the chance to give him a huge head butt.

"By the way , you owe me a steak," I said, my head hurt.

Suddenly, a blinding light broke through the windows of the car, and all of us groaned, then, two large hands grabbed the car, fingers carving into the windows.

_Were here_, Ironhide thought. Oh thank God. The car shook around for a second as Optimus tried to yank the roof off. Then he succeeded and we fell probably ten feet until we slammed into the Earth.

The blinding light turned off, and I turned around grinning to see Ironhide.

"HI!" I shouted happily.


	10. Simmons the Male Stripper

Ironhide grabbed me immeditely out of the demolished vehichle, and placed me in his palm. Ironhide placed the chain of my hand cuffs, in between his finger, then crushed it, My eyes went wide, as I seperated my arms then stared at my wrists, now, simply the large metal rings were around my wrist. The Sector 7 people (that's what Simmons had said they were) lifted up lame little 9 mm. and M16s pointing at the multiple Autobots.

_I can't believe a human would dare point a gun at us, especially me!_, Ironhide thought in fury. Jazz's hands opened up and the guns quickly magnitized inside his palms, the cannons on Ironhide's wrist spun, until they were pointing at Simmons, too bad it was only one hand because he was holding me. Then, an idea struck my head.

Ironhide didn't like it. Me and him looked at eachother, exchanging thoughts, then I got my way, and climbed up Ironhide's arm to his shoulder, then Ironhide pointed both giant cannons at Simmons.

Optimus leaned forward, inches from Simmons face, glaring at him, the Autobot seemed so sensitive, like he wouldn't hurt a fly, but judging by Ironhide, Optimus wasn't afraid to get a little mean. The bot was making Ironhide's thought clear. Me and Ironhide looked at eachother. This was going to be an intresting night.

"Listen, I can't talk with you. Except to tell you I can't talk with you. So I am going to-" Simmons started.

"Get out of the car!" Optimus interuppted. I grinned at Ironhide, Ironhide grinned back. _This is going very good so far. But where are my parents? I would like it if Jazz gave me one of the guys guns...maybe an M16. Yes, that sounds good_, I thought. Smiling at Ironhide. Innocent, but he could read my mind, but knew I would keep control over the beautiful gun. Ironhide sighed and looked at Jazz, "Mag one of the...M16s to Sophie," he ordered. Jazz grinned at me, then, out of his three fingered hand, an M16 bounced off and shot like a bullet right into Ironhide's hand, and held it to me.

My heart raced in excitement and, my eyes shifted down to Simmons, whose eyes were the size of the steak that had rested on his face earlier. Sam got out, Mikaela had already been out of her cuffs, and quickly broke Sam out of his set. He was glaring at her. Why was he so mad?

"You do hand cuffs too?" Sam smirked. My eyes glared daggers at my brother. When I had told me about the gun thievary I had done, he threatened to tell mom, then I had threatened to show Mikaela his second grade picture. A picture where he had lost a front tooth a long with his first mohawk, the thing was though, he had gotten a cold at that time, so when the photographer took a picture, a long booger had oozed down his face.

Anyways, it shocked me still that Sam was so angry about Mikaela's car thievary. It was nothing compared to stealing guns.

"I did it so my dad wouldn't get arrested. And if you had to sacrifice anything in your perfect little life..." Mikaela snarled. Sam looked up at me, I nodded. Ironhide put me down, and I quickly ran over to Simmons, proudly pressing the M16 to his temple. My hands were quivering, such a big gun, I wasn't a big person, 4'9" and skinny as a toothpick.

Soon enough, Sam and Mikaela had managed to hand cuff the government geeks together, and then attach the lead of the chain (Simmons) to a lamp pole on the side of the road that the Autobots had proudly demolished.

An evil grin creased on Mikaela's lips as the barrel of my gun was pressed against Simmons' thin patch of hair.

"Take your clothes off. All of them!" she demanded. Soon her evil grin became contagious and slowly grew on my face. "For what?" Simmons snapped.

Mikaela paused, then her eyes shifted up to him with a look of serious anger, her evil smile turned to a nuetral form, "For threatening my dad. Plus I don't think you want to die under the wrath of a twelve year old girl," Mikaela hissed. Simmons glare went from me to Mikaela. Me to Mikaela. One more time. Me to Mikaela.

A groan slipped from his throat and soon the guy was tearing off his pants to reveal Hawaiian trunks with palm trees and ocean, he must have had a good time. Then he tore off his fancy suit to reveal an underarmor tank top that had a graphic that looked similar to the Superman symbol, except in the shape was an "S7," instead of just "S".

What an intresting night, why did it seem that the agent next to Simmons was grinning, I looked down at his pocket to see a cell phone sticking out. "Oh shit. SAM THEY GOT HELP!" I screamed.

_Go with Optimus, the rest of us will make distractions for the agents_, Ironhide thought, looking at me with raw worry in his eyes. I looked him in the eyes, wishing him luck, him wishing me luck. We went our seperate ways, but not quite one hundred percent.

Optimus looked down at me, Sam, and Mikaela hesitantly, then held his hand out, "Get on. Quickly!" he pleaded. WE nodded and crawled into Optimus' hand, damn I was short, as the cars and helicopters rushed over to us, I jumped up nervously trying to get on the bots hand, he looked down at me to see what was going on and quickly lowered his hand Sam grabbed me and yanked me onto the Autobot leaders palm.

Ironhide planted his cannons into the road, and some sort of electrical wave seemed to flow throughout the area, but not like the one that had gotten me and Ironhide connected, it almost seemed, destructive. For some reason, all the cars screeched to a halt, and soon Ironhide and all the other Autobots except for Optimus, were transforming into there vehichle modes.

The Sector Seven people seemed almost as threatening as Barricade.


	11. Bumblebee Get's Captured for Nothing

My heart had dropped to my stomach and a feeling came that I had never felt in my life. Well maybe I had felt it when I had broken into a pawn shop once, but it was much lighter. My stomach had a pulse, and I was gripping to Optimus' shoulder plate with the white of my knuckles showing off. Sweat drenched over my face.

But a helicopter was coming and Optimus had to hide. Quickly, he ran under a bridge, then grabbed a cement bar and climbed his feet up the side of the bridge, soon stretched out under the bridge.

Sam and Mikaela looked rather scared, in fact Mikaela was slowly slipping.

"Sam grab her!" I screamed from the other side of Optimus' broad shoulders. Sam gave me a "Huh?" look, but it was too late, Mikaela slid off of Optimus' shoulder screaming to the top of her lungs.

Mikaela and Sam linked hands just before she completely lost grip of Optimus. A large helicopter flew straight under us, after it left, Sam and Mikaela plummeted down and Optimus jerked himself forward trying to catch them with his feet. Well that didn't do anything to be perfectly honest. Instead, Sam and Mikaela slammed right onto his feet, then flipped off.

What was I gonna say to mom after Sam became road kill on the highway? And I didn't even know any of Mikaela's relatives!

I swear a miracle happened.

In a heart beat, Bumblebee slid right under Sam and Mikaela. Falling against metal probably wasn't the most comfortable. But it was hella better then becoming frickin road pizza! The M16 was on the ground. I didn't remember dropping it. The fear was getting me crazy. Ironhide stood over on the bridge glancing down at Bumblebee, he held out a hand and I reluctantly grabbed it, as soon as we had gotten on the top of the bridge, Ironhide put my down.

"That was..." I upchucked my lunch, then looked at Ironhide. _I think I get it_, he thought, looking with raw disgust at the last meal I had eaten that day. I nodded, sitting on Ironhide's foot looking out nervously at Sam, Mikaela, and Bumblebee. The sound of blades whipping the air was close.

"SAM! RUN!" I nearly screamed. Sam looked at me questioningly (again!) then turned around to see three chinooks slowly lowering to Bumblebee's head.

_This is your comrad, Ironhide! Why don't you help him! Fuck the no harming humans rule!_, I hissed in my head. Ironhide shook his head and looked out at Bumblebee raw guilt.

"You asshole!" I hissed, and looked around for stairs while Ironhide transformed back into vehicle mode. Just then a helicopter came up and some random dude jumped onto the bridge. I screamed and kicked in protest as the guy tossed me into the helicopter and slammed the doors shut. Soon they flew down to the ground. I was pushed out of the helicopter and landed in in a group of S.W.A.T. soldiers.

They were too padded for me to hurt them. But their gloves were never padded! My neck craned at the S.W.A.T.'s hand and I quickly sunk my teeth putting as much pressure as possible. The S.W.A.T. yelped and let go. Nice going.

"IRONHIDE! HELP!" I screamed. Ironhide didn't budge. He just sat up on the bridge and didn't budge. Quickly I turned around over to Bumblebee and ran up to him. Did the people not see Bumblebee save Sam and Mikaela? Idiots!

The ground shook and I watched pitifully, as Bumblebee fell down after getting tripped by a wire that had shot out of a helicopter. My body shook with raw fear. Quickly, I ran toward Bumblebee's limp body and pulled at the thick cables that held him down. Of course, being the toot pivk I was there was nothing I could do.

"NO!" my screaming got the S.W.A.T.'s attention and quickly,I was grabbed off of Bumblebee's back. I screamed and kicked while Sam and Mikaela where shouting and cursin at the S.W.A.T. soldiers that tossed them into the backof an SUV.

Soon, I too was crammed in the backseat, Sam held me as I cried. When I looked up, Simmons was peering from the passenger seat smiling evilly.

"You asshole!" I exploded and kicked my foot forward. Simmons obviously had expected it after the first incident, and yanked his head back. On the whole ride, I cursed at simmons, gave him the finger, called him names, and told him how even God probably hated the guy. When the car stopped, it was at some air force base, when I snapped at Simmons where we were he ignored me and I was rudey pushed into a helicopter.

Sam and Mikaela got there hand cuffs removed. Mine were kept on for fear I would assault the pilot, I probably would've just given Simmons a wedgey. I sat in betwen Sam and Mikaela, while on the other side of the chopper, a large African-American man and a skinny, and a rather pale woman were seated.

"So, what are you here for?" the woman asked, she sounded British. Sam and I looked at each other and sighed at the same time. What can I say? Were siblings.

"Bought a car ended up to be an alien robot," Sam said casually. The chubby mans eyes went wide. Then he looked at my brother like he was insane. After what we had been through, sanity was to be questioned. Of everyone.

The other person in my head had claimed that Optimus had found the glasses. He also claimed humans were a violent and destructive race.

_Are Decepticons so different, Mr. Weapons-Speciaist-That-Probably-Has-Done-Alot-Worse?_, I thought, glaring at nothing. The helicopter landed. It was surprisingly bright out side. When I looked a Sam and Mikaela, I realized how much of a wreck we were. Sam had wholes in his sweater and the knee of his jeans were torn. While Mikaela had burn marks on her jacket and hole in one of her shoes.

My pants had a big rip from when Barricade had decided to disect my leg, my T-shirt had a sleeve torn off. It was obvious, we were all a wreck. My hand cuffs were taken off, and we were all put in the back of another SUV. I watched behind me as the chubby man and the British woman walked into an SUV behind us. they were obviously also important. But I wanted to know, what was going on?

When The SUV parked again we were at a large dam, except instead of it holding water, there was a big military building with a single bridge leading to it. It was obious now, we were at Hoover Dam.

"Bathroom break!" Simmons shouted at us like we were in a field trip. I walked over to the British lady.

"Now you know why were here, so how about you?" I asked her, almost demanding an answer.

"I tracked something hack top secret government files in under a minute, I guess these people thought that our discoveries were connected," the woman admitted.

"I'm, uh, Maggie by the way, and this is my advisor, Glen," the Brit said, pointing to chubby.

I nodded, "I'm Sophie, nice to meet you," I said, then quickly walked back to Sam and Mikaela while air force men rushed us back into the SUVs.

We drove on until we were soon at the bridge, a row of air force soldiers were lined up against the side of the bridge. A nervous chill went up my spine, the place seemed all of a sudden very depressing. A tuxed man with white hair and several badges on his suit, walked up to us.

"Nice to meet you guys I'm John Keller, Secretary of Defense," the man said directly. Sam, Mikaela, and I just gave him dope looks. We really didn't care. Th three of us had just met aliens, the Seretary of Defense was really not that intresting. He sighed and walked back to the row of soldiers and started talking to one specific soldier, he had shaggy hair and and a fresh uniform, but his face looked beat up and pained.

At that minute, everyone seemed to have that face.


	12. Meet, Megatron!

When an average adult hasn't slept for over a day he/she is usually rather pissy. But when it's two seventeen year olds and a naturally pissy twelve year old. Then that's a different story.

The soldiers were still lined up on the side of the bridge, a guard was watching us making sure we didn't run away. I was sitting on Sam's feet. Mikaela stiffly stood up. Hey, I was young and tired, if my brothers feet is the only seat I have, then I'm gonna take it.

My mind was racing, the people had Bumblebee and who knew what was gonna happen. Ironhide was only a few hundred miles away from us, which sounds like a lot when your human, but to a giant alien robot that is nothing. Decepticons were scattered around the country but they could come in a heart beat if any signal of the cube came along (Ironhide's thoughts).

After about two hours of awkard silence, except for me yawning at times, Simmons came out of the big Hoover Dam building that was attached to the bridge.

Quickly I got up and swung my foot up and kicked him as hard as possible at his, well, yeah.

"What in the hell was that for?" Simmons roared, grunting. The soldier with the brown hair flicked his eyes over at me and a small grin creased at his lips.

"That! Was for Bumblebee!" I snarled as Mikaela and Sam grabbed my shoulders and yanked me back, the guard that had been watching us stood right in front of Simmons while another man walked out of the building, he was tall, balding, mustached, suited, and held a suite case. The most obvious government man on the face of the Earth. When would they stop?

"I'm Tom Benechik. We'd like you to tell us everything you know," government man said, once he walked up to us.

"Alright, first off, you guys are-" Sam covered my mouth before I could finsh my insult, then glared at Tom.

"Okay, but first, I want my car back, and my parents. Oh and my sister not to be sent to juvie after this, and Mikaela's juvie record. Gone," Sam demanded. I was pretty proud of my brother for that, I mean, it was rare for him to stand up to people, and when it was a group of government dweebs, that was a lot. Mikaela smiled at Sam, mouthing a thank you. Sam carefully let go of my mouth.

"About your car-" Tom started.

"Fuck you! Just let Bumblebee go!" I snapped. Then out of my own will, spit right on the guys perfect shoes, grinning. Tom rolled his eyes, and the lined soldiers all started to smile. Anything to keep them happy. Tom snapped his head around and the soldier that had smirked at Simmons earlier, grunted back a laugh.

Tom sighed and rolled his eyes. "Come with me and we'll see about your car. Then maybe you'll tell us something," he sighed.

The Secretary of Defense was walking out of the building. But quickly Tom waved Mr. Keller back into the building. The lead soldier quickly waved his men inside the building. What the hell was going on? Obviously it was important. It reminded me of how the teachers acted right before they announced some new stupid rule (like no iPods. Really?).

Quickly guards led me, Mikaela, and Sam inside the building with Tom and Simmons following behind us.

I was expecting a million Tom Banicheks running around a giant room, with Bumblebee and some sets of electricity cords. Instead, it was a domed (excuse me if spelt wrong) hallway, men and women in labcoats were running back and forth throught it, once in a while, I would see a man covered in complete rubber out fits carrying what looked like guns, except the barrel, well, it wasn't really a barrel.

At the end of the hallway, I almost fainted, there was what seemed, a whole army of rubber men, pulling the trigger of their strange guns, that spouted icy mist, right at Megatron. Memories of the projector image that optimus had showed us, was scary enough. But in person, Megatron was probably a car bigger then Optimus.

_You found him..._, Ironhide thought. I looked up at the frozen Decepticon leader, "Uh-huh," I said out loud, silently shocked, everyone turned to look at me. Scenes of planets exploding, planets that the Autobots had failed to save, flashed through my head, somewhere inthe distance, Megatron roaring evilly. Ironhide's memories flashed through my head. My knees buckled and quickly, I fell right into the soldier behind me.

When I looked up to see which soldier it was, it was the one with the messy brown hair. "You okay, kid?" he asked, eyeing me suspiciously. Quickly, I shook my head and ran up to Sam, "I wanna get out of here Sam! That guy's bad! He's killed planets! Ironhide remembers it," I wheezed nervously. Sam looked me in the eye, "Soap! Cool it! Okay? The robot is FROZEN, he can't hurt us," he whispered. Soap was what Sam called me when I was scared. And usually I would call him:

"Stamp! He's still alive! I hope you know that robots don't get hypothermia! Ironhide even told me! Well, he thought it anyways...I DON'T EVESDROP! Sorry, I meant to think that. Anyways, do you get what I'm saying? I think-" I was interuppted by the lovely Simmons.

"This right here is beyond top secret and about the deepest government goes,"Simmons said, which was NOT what I had thought. "Umm, yeah, your top secret thing has destroyed whole planets Mr. Semen," I blurted out. Simmons swung around and glared at me.

"Kid, you may have made some little alien buddies, but doesn't mean you know this guy," he snarled at me. Sam stepped in quickly.

"You're right. We've never actually met the guy, but I've been told a few things about him, such as the fact that his name is Megatron, he's leader of the Decepticons, the ones that you should actually be capturing. Anyways, he's after a cube thing. Then, if he get's it, he's gonna use Earth's technology to take over our world. Oh by the way, there would be no surviviors most likely."

Mr. Keller looked at us like we were all psyhos. Then looked up at Megatron and wiped sweat off his forehead with the back of his hand. I prayed the guy wouldn't get a heart attack. At the same time, I was shocked that nobody was fainting. I guess we were all, all ready used to the darling Decepticons. My scar tingled in memory of Barricades' monster chainsaws. I don't think I realized my leg was only the first battle scar in my life.


End file.
